Caught in the pan
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: The story of why the dinner was caught in the pan. (I know! I still suck at writing summaries and titles, sorry) Warnings: BDSM, established relationship, domestic AU, explicit slash, sub!Stiles, dom!Derek, pwp, dirty talk. You've been warned!


**A/N:** Hey guys! Today's my birthday so I'm spending the whole day fangirling Sterek, and here's the outcome. Hope you'll love it! English isn't my native language, sorry for the mistakes!

Caught in the pan

Stiles was standing at the kitchen counter, putting away the dirty dishes and cleaning the surface with a wet cloth when he heard keys rattling and then the creaking of the opening door. He smiled.

"Hey, baby, I bought the wine." Derek called from the door, stumbling to take off his shoes and trying not to drop the bottle. It was pretty expensive, after all, that would have been such a waste.

"Excellent. I've just put the food in." Stiles came from to kitchen, leaning against the doorframe of their living-room, grinning as Derek was still struggling with his shoes.

"Smells good. Italian?" Derek asked when he was finally finished, approaching Stiles and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him against his chest.

"Yeah. Lasagne." Stiles grinned back and leant forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips while taking the wine from his hand. He pulled back and headed back to the kitchen, placing it on the dining table. He was just about to turn when Derek appeared right behind him, hugging him.

"Derek?" Stiles grinned and placed his hands over Derek's arms, throwing his head back to rest on his left shoulder.

"Do we have some time then?" Derek asked with a playful glint in his eyes which Stiles couldn't see but suspect.

"Not too much, it'll be ready within 20 minutes." He explained but Derek didn't pay much attention, already busying himself to explore Stiles' chest under his shirt.

"That'll be enough." Derek stated and before Stiles could protest he was pulled back and pushed against the opposite wall, Derek pinning his wrists above his head and pushing his hips together. "I know you love shorties." He bit Stiles' bottom lip teasingly and smirked satisfied as the younger took a sharp inhale of air. Then he crashed his mouth against his, claiming his lips hungrily, demanding entry. Stiles moaned against Derek helplessly, allowing his tongue to enter and dance around his mouth hastily.

Meanwhile, Derek used one hand to keep him pinned down while slid the other under Stiles' shirt, teasing his nipples and earning moans. "I'm gonna fuck you quick and hard." He moved to suck hard on the soft skin of Stiles' neck, leaving a hickey. "And you'll love it." He said between bites. "Because you're my little whore."

"Ahh, god!" Stiles moaned loudly as Derek gripped his growing bulge through his jeans and he arched off the wall.

"Say it." Derek breathed against his neck in a demanding tone and damn dignity, Stiles said it.

"Fuck me." He panted and Derek smirked again, catching his lips for another rough, needy kiss. He knew that reaching the bedroom while kissing would take forever so he pulled back, grabbed Stiles by the arm and dragged him away in a hurry. Stiles was already in a bit of a daze after being kissed breathless and let Derek lead the way, his legs moving on their own.

Derek practically burst the door open and threw Stiles onto the bed, climbing on top of him with a predatory look, pinning him down the bed with his own weight then kissing him again, passionately. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer, kissing back just as eagerly as Derek while rolling his hips anxiously, his fingers entangled in Derek's dark locks.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Derek teased and Stiles only replied with a cheeky grin. Of course, he was, they hadn't had sex for almost three days!

Derek manhandled him to move upper on the bed, then pulled a pair of handcuffs from under their pillow, and unceremoniously handcuffed Stiles to the headboard with a smirk that did promise things which made Stiles' already half-hard manhood to twitch in need.

Then Derek was sitting on his hips, straddling him while he took his red tie off and used it a blindfold, covering Stiles' eyes. Now that his vision was blocked, their senses got stronger and every slight touch, every light kiss was more intense. Suddenly, Derek's weight disappeared from the bed and Stiles knew he was currently undressing himself as fast as he was able to then felt Derek's hands on the hem of his jeans, pulling it down along with his briefs with one, quick movement.

"Ngh… Derek." Stiles moaned, struggling against the handcuffs involuntarily as his lover leant down on him, their naked bodies pressing together. Derek took his time to cover his torso with kisses and love-bites after he had pushed his shirt up. He should have taken it off before the handcuffing, but oh well, it didn't really matter much. He loved how Stiles' body jerked under his hot touch, how his mouth opened for loud gasps and pants and how hard he was already, even though they weren't even at halfway.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth first." He whispered against his ear in a husky tone and Stiles' body arched slightly in need. Derek was pleased by the reaction and continued, smirking. "I'll cum in your hot, dirty mouth and you'll swallow it."

"Oh, fuck!" Stiles whined in excitement, his whole body on fire as Derek was talking dirty. He loved it and Derek was well aware of what a slut Stiles could be when it came to sex. He always looked so innocent and despite talking back and being outspoken Derek would have never guessed he was into this many kinky things. Not that he minded it...

"You're mine, Stiles. My little bitch and I can do whatever I want with you."

Stiles bit his lips to hold back another loud moan but his whole body was shaking in excitement, confirming Derek that he was welcomed to do anything. So he didn't hesitate and moved in front of Stiles' head, spreading his legs on each sides of his head while gripping a fistful of short, brown locks and lifting his head up a bit. Stiles opened his mouth obediently and Derek pushed his own hardening cock in, muffling Stiles' moans.

Derek had to admit the kid has talent, not many of his previous partners were able to deep-throat him but Stiles was making a pretty decent job. He swirled his tongue around the throbbing flesh, moving his head back and forth keenly, swallowing around it because he knew Derek loved that. He couldn't help a satisfied smirk as he heard Derek's breathing coming out in short pants and felt his grip tightening, pushing his dick further in.

He then started pushing his hips back and forth, fucking Stiles' mouth fast and steady, causing the boy to struggle against the handcuffs again and arch his back in need while he was sucking eagerly, wanting to bring Derek over his edge. And he did. With a few more thrusts Derek came with a hoarse cry, shooting his hot semen down Stiles' throat and the boy swallowed it hungrily.

"Good boy." Derek panted after he had come down from his high, leaning down to give him a sloppy, dirty kiss as a reward, tasting his own taste on his lips. Then he pulled back and Stiles suddenly felt something cold around his half-hard manhood. A cock-ring. Before he could protest or at least comment it, Derek's hot mouth enveloped the tip of his cock and whatever he was about to say stuck in his throat.

"Ahh!" Stiles cried out loudly as he buckled his hips, wanting Derek to take him deeper but he was being held down roughly in an instant.

"Say it." Derek demanded and Stiles was really happy his eyes were covered because no matter how many times they had done it, he was still blushing at how vulnerable and slutty he was under Derek.

"Ple-please." He breathed, rolling his hips impatiently.

"Please what?" Derek teased. The dirty bastard!

"Please, take me deeper." Stiles panted but still nothing happened so he added. "I want to feel your mouth around me, please. You're doing it so great." That did it and Derek's lips were back on his dick again, taking his full length into his mouth. Stiles would have covered his mouth by instinct if he hadn't have been handcuffed to the bed. In a state like this, there was no way to muffle his voice which was a little higher than usual due to Derek's pleasurable ministrations.

After a few more sucking and licking Derek pulled back and again, his weight disappeared from the bed. Judging by the sounds Stiles could guess what he was doing and he blushed furiously as his suspicion was proved to be right.

"Spread your legs. I've got something for you." Derek commanded and Stiles did as he was told, his whole body literally trembling in excitement. He heard Derek popping probably the cap of the tube of lube open, and covered the thing with a generous amount of lube to make the entrance easier and less painful.

"Relax." Derek soothed a slick hand over his abs, trying to calm him down. He spread Stiles' legs even wider, placing two lube-covered fingers at his puckering hole, pushing them in. That didn't hurt, Stiles was pretty much used to it and immediately started thrusting against them, wanting them to go deeper. "You have such a greedy ass, Stiles, it already has two fingers inside but wants more." He whispered against Stiles' stomach, causing his breath to hitch.

"Yes, please, Derek, please." Stiles writhed in need, throwing his head from side to side. This was starting to become too much to bear, his cock was already achingly hard but there was no way he could come with that stupid metal ring around it.

Derek grinned and pulled his fingers out, placing the head of the dildo at Stiles' entrance. "Scream for me, baby." He ordered and then pushed it inside with one, swift push, causing Stiles to really scream from the bottom of his lungs, struggling against the handcuffs helplessly.

"That's." Derek pulled the dildo back slightly. "My." And thrust in again without warning. "Bitch."

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Stiles was moaning and whining and arching his back in pleasure, the stinging sensation he had felt first now completely gone only to be replaced by pure bliss. Derek moved the thing back and forth inside Stiles' small body, stretching him widely while bringing him close to the edge. "Please, Derek-ahh, the ring… ngh… please!" Stiles begged shamelessly. He was so close to his climax it literally hurt not being able to cum.

"Not yet. You're only allowed to come on my dick." He replied, having a hard time to control himself since he was rock-hard again. Seeing Stiles writhing under him like this was the best turn on in the whole universe.

"Then please-ahh, please, Derek, I need it." Stiles panted between loud moans and let out a relieved sigh when Derek pulled the dildo out. He knew what was coming next, his whole body shaking in anticipation to feel his body against him again, to feel him inside him and be one whole.

Derek covered his hardness with the remaining lube then tossed the empty tube away, positioning himself at Stiles's hole and placing his legs over his shoulders. He pushed in slowly but steadily, causing Stiles to hold onto the headboard for dear life, moaning in relief.

"I wanna see you." Derek whispered and removed his tie that was covering his eyes, giving him a deep, dirty kiss then, all teeth and tongue while he started moving, rolling his hips.

"Please-ahh!" Stiles started but was cut off as Derek pulled back and slammed in hard, making his eyes to roll back into his head.

"What is it?" Derek asked with a teasing grin.

"The ring…ngh…remove it." Stiles pleaded, shutting his eyes tight.

"Not yet." Derek stated and picked up his pace, practically pounding Stiles into the mattress with brutal force, rocking the bed.

"Please, Derek!" Stiles eyes were brimming with tears due to the torturous pleasure, instinctively trying to pull his hands free. "I-ahh." Derek slammed in again. "I can't take it anymore!" Stiles begged and finally Derek granted his wish and took the ring off, throwing it away. He lifted Stiles hips to get a better angle and with one, steady thrust he aimed for a certain spot which made Stiles' mind to go blank and in the next second he came with a loud cry, arching off the bed, toes curling.

His body went limp but Derek continued pounding into him at a vicious pace, his nails digging into the soft flesh and soon with a manly moan he came, too, filling Stiles with his hot cum then collapsing on top of him, reaching forward to let Stiles' hands go. Stiles immediately threw his hands around him, still breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a sour scent filled the room and Stiles' eyes flew open in panic. "The food!" He exclaimed and didn't have to be a genius to figure out it was caught in the pan and was already probably a massive pile of black. He sent a glare at Derek who only shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"Don't tell me it wasn't worth it." Stiles rolled his eyes but then grinned back.

He couldn't argue with that.


End file.
